


In Bloom

by loverbouquet



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Spring, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet





	In Bloom

While you may have enjoyed other seasons more than spring, you were still filled with delight at its arrival. The weather was no longer frigid, the sound of birds chirping was like music to your ears, and the sight of newly blooming flowers was always exciting to look at. You found yourself laying in one of the many flower fields that the castle housed, the fresh grass and small breeze tickling your skin as you brushed your hand against its strands. Some of the heroes tended to the garden the previous day, and the scent reminded you of newly cut grass in your world.

Your train of thought was interrupted by the sound of light breathing. You turned your head to look at the Askran prince laying beside you, eyes closed and one hand behind his head while the other laid on his chest. Out of his battle armor, you could see his chest rising and lowering along with his breathing, and you tried to suppress a giggle at the state he was in. You scooted closer to him, attempting to rest your head on his shoulder without waking him. You knew you failed to do so when he turned his head to face you, eyes slowly opening.

“Mmh… Summoner…?” He groggily questioned, his sky blue eyes squinting in fatigue and confusion.

“You fell asleep, you dork.” You whispered, your mouth curling into a small smile.

“My apologies, but this grass is just too comfortable.” He murmured, causing a laugh to slip past your lips. You lightly kissed the tip of his nose as he wrapped an arm around your torso, pulling you closer in his embrace.

No matter how many times or how long he would hold you in his arms, you could never get tired of it. His embrace was one of the most warm and inviting things you could have experienced. In truth, his overall presence was something you immensely enjoyed, even when you weren’t exchanging words with one another. You moved closer, resting your head in the crook of his neck, smiling as he gently rubbed your back with his hand.

“Hey… Kiran?”

“Hmm?”

“I… I love you.” He stammered as you looked up at him, a small blush forming along his cheeks at his words. Your smile brightened and your heart fluttered, your own face warming up.

“I love you too, Alfonse.” You gushed. “Now go back to sleep. You worked really hard today and you’ve earned it."


End file.
